


Fluorescent Lights

by icarus_and_sun



Series: Jack/Daniel (OC) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Husbands, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_and_sun/pseuds/icarus_and_sun
Summary: Daniel and Jack's misadventures in the amusement park!
Relationships: Daniel/Jack (OC's)
Series: Jack/Daniel (OC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Wack...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to be cliche but, frankly, it is nearly impossible, so I played with it a bit. Sorry if the grammar is bad... I've always sucked at it. 
> 
> There are several chapters!

"Alright… alright. Calm down", says Daniel, his lips curling into a tight smile, attempting to not enjoy Jack's rampage. "I'm telling you, I'm not riding that again. You must be clinically insane to go up their twice! It’s my turn to choose the ride anyway so you bet I'm choosing something close to the ground!" , Jack spouts, almost yelling due to the adrenaline still coursing through his veins after stepping out of the Thunderbolt, "You are… you are… wack!" Daniel can't help but to burst out laughing while Jack stares at him, rage struck across his face. He gasps for air while clutching his stomach tight in an attempt to not deflate; he tries to speak, but laughter consumes any words that might escape his mouth. "Wack?!", he manages to get out, " I'm wack?!" Jack nudges his shoulder somewhat aggressively, with desperate intention, "Stop that! I'm serious…". His words trail off from his mouth as he gradually joins Daniel's laughing fit, who now had a bundle of tears in the corner of his eye. He recovers his breath slowly, rubbing his hand on his eye to dry to upcoming stream of tears. He lets out a limp breath, "Never in my twenty-six years of life have I ever witnessed someone using "wack" unironically while angry. Your impact…". He pronounces each word sharply as if a grand discovery has been made. Jack stopped laughing first and was now smiling softly at Daniel while he gathered his senses. He missed seeing Daniel laugh; things have been spiraling at work since the other cardiologist quit and Daniel has been transferred his appointments. "I have no excuse for my actions. I think the spirit of my uncle in the eighties came over me." Jack smiles coyly, while Daniel chuckled lightly at his joke. "No but seriously, where do you wanna go?", Daniel pivots forward, opening his arm as an extravagant gesture of demonstration, the center of attention being the attractions ahead. Jack begins to walk forward, scrunching his eyebrows and carefully inspecting his surroundings to choose the next stop for the night. Daniel follows behind him; a mix of excitement and curiosity floods his eyes as Jack observes silently. After a sudden stop, Jack turns Daniel, sighing, defeated, "I can’t choose a ride. I guess, for my turn, I just ask that we stay on the ground. I'm not like Karla; I can’t be flying around all day." Daniel's countenance changes, now exhibiting a dorky grin plastered on his face. "Sure, babe", he grabs Jack's hand confidently and directs him to the nearest unoccupied bench.

With Jack dozing off on the crook of his neck, Daniel stares upward at the sky. The stars wear the night like their finest gown, twinkling on about to show off their dresses. He sighs calmly, shifting his eyes forward. They were sitting on a bench hidden in the shadows, making the ambiance of tranquility even more soothing. Unlike Jack, Daniel preferred to fight off the slumber. After some minutes pass, Daniel is startled by Jack's sudden burst of energy, which he uses to sit up straight and wrap his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "Would it be cliché if I go ahead and get that giraffe for you. It's a Wack-A-Mol and, I think I'm pretty good at those.", says Jack while signaling a giant giraffe prize all across from where they were sitting. "I can win you the giraffe, like in the movies, and you're going to look at me and go, My hero…", his voice shifts into falsetto as he brings his arms to the side of his face, trying to imitate the stereotypical trope of the "damsel in distress". Daniel's smile turns into a smirk as he shifts his eyes back and forth between the giraffe and Jack. "That sounds nice. What if instead, I get it for you?", he says cockily, while drawing closer toward Jack, as if to intimidate. "You challenging me?" says Jack, attempting to match Daniel's cocky energy and pushing his nose right up to Daniel's. "Loser gets the giraffe", is the last thing that Daniel says before giving Jack a quick kiss, and sprinting across the area toward the carnival game. Jack squints at him as he runs while muttering under his breath, "You're on." Before they both know it, they are in a race toward the game. Daniel gets there first, somewhat out of breath. Jack arrives a few seconds later and, to his surprise, Daniel waited for his arrival to pay the game. Remarks and threats such as, "You better watch your back, because if not, you will end up with a giraffe... on your back" and "Your ass is grass, and I'm gonna mow it" are thrown around by the couple, whilst waiting for the game to start. In a matter of seconds, the light on top of the machines changes color to bright fluorescent green. The games begin.


	2. Under His Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the amusement park story! Jack and Daniel are now competing to see who can make the cliche romantic gesture first, but only one has the upper hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's cute... :(
> 
> Sorry for the grammar...

The game starts with almost no warning. The little clowns hidden inside the machine jump out as soon as the lights turn green and hide as soon the foam hammer strikes their heads in a sign of defeat. One after the other, Daniel strikes them with great accuracy without missing a single one. Jack, on the other hand, was startled by the abrupt start of the game and was a split second away from Daniel, the distance in points almost minimal, but distinct enough for Daniel to notice. "We're neck and neck so you better watch out. Get it… cause we're fighting for a giraffe," Daniel said mockingly, gesturing the points to his husband. "You are the worst trash talker ever. You know that?", says Jack, giving Daniel a soft glare of acknowledgment and continuing to slay the new set of clowns that popped up. "Said the one who called me "wack" like twenty minutes ago…" Daniel shot back at him. "I stand by what I said," Jack smirks as the intensity of the game increases. Just like the game began, it ended suddenly with a final whack from each one. They both look up toward the points as soon as the horn stops.

"Winner!" says the carny, his hand extended toward Daniel as he stands in front of Jack with a smile on his face. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" says Daniel while the man hands him the stuffed giraffe they were fighting for. Jack takes a step forward, subtly wrapping an arm around his waist, "I can’t believe you beat me at my attempt to be romantic." He kisses his cheek as soon as the carny turns around to replace the slot now empty. "Here you go," Daniel gets down on his knee and holds out the giraffe as if presenting something of the utmost importance. "Wow… my hero," answers Jack mockingly, accepting the gift that Daniel offers him like a knight kneeling in front of something grand. His expression suddenly turns stoic, in an attempt to portray indifference. "I'm leaving you for the giraffe by the way. I hope you know that" Jack says, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "Babe. Think about this. You can't just leave me," Daniel stands up, playing along. "It's been decided. You will move out of the apartment tomorrow. Don't try to change my mind," he begins to walk away with small footsteps, while Daniel gasps audibly, imitating the types of scenes that appear only in Lifetime Movies. "What about our child? Do you want him to grow up in a broken home? Our cat can't take it!" He says approaching Jack, now just mocking it. Jack turns to face him. He presses the palm of his hand in the back of his neck, leaning in as if to kiss him gently. "I love you. You know that?", his voice whispers a certain understanding; an acknowledgment of existence. Daniel often associated those moments like that. He was here, and he was loved. It's something he often had to remind himself of, especially in his job. The days seemed to merge until he forgot when was the last time he got a break. But the pattern always seems to break when Jack places his hands around his neck; he does that when he's about to kiss him. It drives him nuts every time. Jack knows it; he can feel his heart racing under the palms of his hands; gently pulsating under his fingertips.

Jack pulls back softly and wraps the giraffe around his neck, "Alright, the night is young. Where do we go next?". Daniel looks around discreetly; they had already ridden most of the rides in that area. "This is going to sound not like me…", Daniel warns with a suspicious grin on his face, "But I'm kind of feeling like it. Do you wanna ride the haunted house ride?" He glances at Jack with the corner of his eye. Jack is surprised by his husband's request (and kind of turned on by his initiative). "Lead the way," Jack says, squeezing his hand.


End file.
